Portable shelters, in the form of canopy structures, have a wide variety of consumer applications. For example, these structures provide the consumer with affordable shelter for valuable equipment, such as automobiles, boats, recreational vehicles, etc. However, traditional canopy structures come in fixed sizes, forcing the consumer to purchase an assortment of canopy structures suitable for a variety of applications. As such, there is a need for a more flexible canopy structure, in terms of size, that can be assembled from a canopy kit.